legosminifiguresfandomcom-20200214-history
Bob
Bob is a simple minifigure commonly used as a LEGO icon. He appears in the MMOG LEGO Universe. Bob wears a simple red shirt and has blue pants. He is on the Venture Explorer in LEGO Universe and on the Login Screen. April Fool's Joke On April 1, 2011, LEGO Universe pulled a funny joke on it's fans saying that Bob worked for the Maelstrom. Bob. Dear old Bob. Everyone’s favorite helpful Minifigure. The brave soul who helps all Minifigures unlock their Imagination and escape from the Venture Explorer. The helpful, smiling soul who even covers his eyes when you type your password! Bob is a shining example of a good-hearted citizen who never breaks any rules. Or is he?! Special recon has just uncovered some startling news. Bob, full name Bobert, harbors dark, mysterious secrets… To get the full picture, we must go back in time. Baby Bobert grew up next door to the young Sky Lane. As young children, they were the best of friends, despite the well known fact that boys have cooties. Over time, Bob grew to have feelings for Sky Lane, but he was always too shy to confess his feelings. As they grew older, Sky Lane trained with the Nexus Air Force to become a Captain and eventually became Captain of the Venture Explorer Starship! Bob knew what a dangerous job that was, so he signed up for service on the Venture Explorer Starship to stay close to Sky Lane and keep her from harm. Things soon fell apart. Sky Lane only had eyes for Epsilon Starcracker and Bob’s heart grew dark and bitter. Consumed by despair and darkness, Bob only had one path before him… The Darkitect came to Bob, seducing him with promises to ease his pain and suffering. Desperate to heal his broken heart, Bob agreed to join the Darkitect’s army. Soon, Bob was his loyal follower, through and through. In line with the Darkitect’s plan, Bob kept up the pretense of being a helpful Minifigure on the Venture Explorer. Bob always had a smile on his face to conceal the chaotic turmoil deep inside him. Being a follower of the Darkitect had its small advantages, if you’re into that sort of thing. The Darkitect bestowed the power of immortality upon Bob. It was this power that allows Bob to pull off his arm at will, using it to flag down every passing Minifigure. But why was it so important to get every Minifigure’s attention? Bob’s mission was not to help the Minifigures, but to implant them all with a tracking device! Yes, dear explorers. Bob is a spy for the Maelstrom. Helpful Bob has been spying on your every move and making direct reports to the Darkitect. The Maelstrom has been able to read your every move thanks to the intel reports that Bob has provided to the Darkitect. What can the Nexus Force do against such deceit and corruption? The solution is Warthogs. Bob is deathly afraid of Warthogs –that’s why you never see him in Gnarled Forest! Adventurers: Your mission is to gather an army of Warthogs so we can take down Bob and the Darkitect, once and for all! Go out there and do your part now! Discuss this article on the message boards! We hope you enjoyed our first ever April Fool's Joke!}} Heres a link to the April Fools article: http://universe.lego.com/en-us/community/newsnetwork/story.aspx?id=301798. 'Gallery' ' Bob Digital.png|Bob in Lego Digital Designer Bob_pre-alpha.png|Bob in Pre-Alpha LEGO Universe BobVE.png|Bob On The venture Explorer in LEGO Universe PicD924291C5DF32B4219E299BC344AAAE1.jpg|Art of Bob from the "All About Bob" Article Sorry_Bob.jpg|Bob crying over the closing of LEGO Universe ' 'Trivia' *Bob is very rare as a minifigure, but can be easily made using pieces found in other sets. *Bob appeared in only the LEGO Universe Promotion 2008. Category:Minifigure Category:Classics Category:LEGO Universe